


Starved

by LuckyLecky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLecky/pseuds/LuckyLecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People needed touch. They needed that physical contact, that reminder that they weren't alone. Derek understood that very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up craving some Derek and Isaac. So I wrote some while making breakfast. Let's just assume I'm horrible with titles.

Isaac was someone starving for affectation, starving for touch. Derek couldn't really blame him, not after what he'd been through. It made sense that the blond would crave human contact. He had been so long in isolation, his only physical contact with another person being pain brought upon by one who was only supposed to love him. 

People needed touch. They needed that physical contact, that reminder that they weren't alone. Derek understood that very well.

He would never admit it out loud but he yearned for the touch of others as well. His pack, his family, had been as affectionate and touchy as any other. Hugs had not been uncommon, neither a reaffirmirming-reassuring-clasp on the back of the neck, or a kiss to the brow. It helped them all feel connected and cared for and recognized. With every touch, it was reconfirmed that they were pack, that they mattered. That they belonged. It was why when Derek did something wrong-it didn't matter how bad it was or how mad his mother was-she would always pull him into a tight embrace. She knew he needed the reminder that no matter what he did, he was still cared for and still pack. It made Laura's suffocating hug after he'd confessed to her the truth about Kate and the fire unbearable. He was responsible for their family's death and yet she still called him pack, family. It made Laura's loss all the more agonizing. He was alone. No pack. No family. No one to hold him and tell him it was okay. No one to tell him he'd fucked up but they'd figure out a way to fix it.

Then Peter was discovered as the alpha, died, then came back again, and Derek didn't know what to feel. Peter knew how important touch was, but he also knew what everyone thought of him, especially his nephew. Derek bristled under every single one of his uncle's touches. He growled anytime he tried to hug him. It wasn't what he wanted. Peter's pats on the back, squeeze of his arm were wrong. It was a mockery of what Derek missed, what he needed and craved. He knew that Peter knew. There was no way he didn't. They both had to be feeling the loss of their family. They both felt the need for touch. It was why Derek didn't know whether to lash out in outrage or cry in relief the one time Peter pulled him into his arms and held him right. At first, Derek thought he was just trying to get a rise out him. The moment he felt the tremor in his uncle's body, he knew it was different. Peter craved physical contact as much as he did. If not more. The man holding him was far from the one he'd known growing up, but it didn't matter in that moment. He smelled like pack and belonging. His own arms wrapped around his uncle, and they stayed like that for a time, both hugging the other much too tightly and desperately.

Nothing changed after that. Peter was still a manipulative asshole and Derek didn't trust him.

He guessed, considering everything that happened, it was the reason why he didn't say anything when he noticed Isaac's strange behavior. It started with a brush of their fingers when Isaac would hand him things and a bump of their shoulders or sides when they were both in the kitchen together or passing by one another in the hall. The number of times they accidentally touched was really too high considering how spacious the loft was.

He didn't condemn the younger man for it. He completely understood. So he let it happen. Almost encouraged it even. When Isaac did something well, as in when they trained or the very few times he'd helped him with homework, he squeeze the back of his neck as a good job, the touch brief but enough in those moments. The times they ate meals together and Isaac cooked for them or he seemed to particularly enjoy something Derek made, he'd stretch his legs out under the kitchen table and wouldn't pull away when he felt his leg touch Isaac's. Even when he was furious or disappointed, he didn't dare steal those touches away. He would give his shoulder a hard squeeze, reassuring he was still there but needed to be alone. He could always hear the whine Isaac would try to suppress as he walked away.

Derek supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised the day Isaac kissed him. In hindsight it'd been a long time coming. In the days beforehand their touches had been becoming more and more lingering, much more affectionate and without proper reason. At meals, their legs would tangle immediately upon sitting down. Derek's hand on his shoulder or neck would remain longer and his thumb would rub circles into his skin. Their fingers and hands brushing across each other were almost caresses and their sides would stay pressed together when they both occupied the kitchen, no matter if they were there for different things.

Honestly, he'd sensed the mounting affection. It was a one-sided growing affection, he would insist even to himself. Maybe he should've stopped it earlier on. Maybe that would've been the right thing to do. But Derek was as deprived of physical contact as Isaac and he didn't dare turn away the affection for fear of it going away all together. It was selfish, he knew but Isaac had made things bearable again. Isaac with his shy smiles and timidness contradicting the confidence and sarcasm he used when he was having a particularly good day. Isaac with his eyes that were so blue and expressive, golden hair that Derek's fingers itched to comb through, and his skin that was becoming as familiar to the man as his own. Isaac, at the end of the day, felt like home and pack.

That was what he told himself was the reason he didn't pull away when a pair of soft lips were on his own. Were anyone to ask, Derek would swear he pulled away and didn't reciprocate. He would swear he'd done the right thing and rejected the beta gently for the sake of the teen's virtue. That's what he would swear happened at least.

Derek would never say how he'd tilted his head and leaned into the kiss, deepening it urging for more. He would never say how his hands moved to tangle in that hair he'd been wanting to feel for so long and his fingers tangled in those locks to hold the younger man in the kiss. He would never say how good it felt to have Isaac lean into him or how the blond kissed him harder, with more urgency. He would never say how much time they stayed like that kissing, slow then fast then slow again, hands moving to roam over the other's body. He would also never say how often after that day they would find themselves in similar positions and how later on it would be in varying degrees of dress.

Most days he was sure he didn't have to say anything to anyone to have them assume. Not when he forgot to lock the door and Stiles and Scott burst through the door. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles exclaimed, shock ad disbelief clear in his voice.

"Uh...." Scott started but didn't bother trying to finish. He could easily imagine the confused look on the teen's face.

"Isaac, dude, you do realize you have a giant surly werewolf on your lap right?" Stiles asked, incredulous.

Derek heard the amused sound Isaac made at the two's reactions. "He's not on my lap. Just his head is," Isaac commented, his tone dry but a smirk most likely on his lips. Derek almost snorted at his words but stayed quiet and kept still on the couch where he was laid out across with his head indeed in Isaac's lap, with the blond's fingers carding through his hair and scratching at his scalp.

"Oh my god, is he fucking purring?" Stiles was probably gaping.

"Wolves don't purr," Scott corrected his friend and Derek almost broke his silence to thank him. 

"Okay, growling/purring whatever. Either way he looks blissed out."

"What did you two come by for?" Derek asked before anyone else could comment on his currently content state. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze on the two, his face settling back into its usual scowl.

Scott shifted on his feet as he made a slight face, seeming to only now be catching the scent of what had happened a couple hours earlier in the loft. "Oh, uh. Nothing. Just come by my house later," he grabbed stiles' arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"What? But we came over so-" 

"Stiles, just come on," Scott insisted and dragged his friend away from the two on the couch.

"Dude, what the hell's wrong with you? You look like..." Stiles stopped in his tracks, pulling his arm away from Scott. "Oh my god," he looked to Derek and Isaac who were watching them. "Oh my god, you two. Seriously? You two?"

Isaac blinked and Derek just raised his brows, neither bothered to move or deny what Stiles was figuring out.

"Oh my god!"

"Stiles..." Scott grabbed stiles by his arm again and pulled him once more to the door. "Just drop by my house later and please shower," he made a face again and managed to get his friend out the loft.

Derek turned his gaze back to Isaac, catching the grin on his face. "No promises," the blond said, blue eyes on the older man, a mischievous glint to them. They both knew Scott heard the words when they caught the sound of his groan. Both werewolves were smiling when their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.


End file.
